


A Brave Little Fox

by finch (afinch)



Category: Google Themes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/finch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit, a brave little fox, decides to face down the spirits that haunt the backyard. A children's tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brave Little Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollyscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyscribbles/gifts).



> I have chosen not to gender Kit, or any of the other characters in this story. I find it makes the story more magical.

Once upon a time, there was a fox named Kit. Kit was not your average fox, not by any means. Kit lived on the edge of a beautiful lake, and behind the house there was a fabulous little garden. Kit was also blessed with many friends, among them, Chip, a bird (and Chip's two pals whose names Kit can never remember, no matter how many times they are mentioned; Nutts, and Paws, the squirrels; Shelly the turtle; Chitter the money, Duck-a-Lucks, three baby ducks; and the three ghosts playing Go that Kit named Ghost 1, Ghost 2 and Ghost 3 (Kit, as you can see, is not too terribly original with names. It might have something to do with constantly forgetting names. Just ask Shelly. It took Kit a full three months to remember that Shelly was the turtle and Chitter the monkey. Turtles don't chitter and monkeys don't have shells, but what are you going to do?). Kit was okay with having the ghosts around- sometimes it was very comforting to know they were there looking out for the yard, Kit, and all the animals around. But what Kit couldn't understand- not even a little bit- is what sometimes happened at night, when the three ghosts would flee, and in their place were three spirits, with another spirit ringing a bell after them. They never stayed long, which was good, for Kit was terrified at even the thought of them. Shelly, you see, made the terrible mistake of telling Kit about them, and for the first three days Kit slept over at Karma's house.

So it happened that one day Kit decided to find out what exactly the spirits were up to, as being scared of something is rather silly. And Karma was probably getting rather sick of Kit showing up night after night asking to kip there for the night. But finding out what they were up to would be good. Kit could find out if they were evil spirits, nice spirits, or lost spirits. And if they were lost spirits, perhaps Kit could help them find their way. Running from them wouldn't help at all- it was possible they might come to Karma's house next, and Kit was a nice enough of a friend to not want that to happen.

First, Kit had to prepare for them to come- flower picking seemed like the best way to go for that. And, as it happened, there were plenty of flowers to choose from! Kit chose carefully, selecting only the best and brightest flowers. On the table in the middle of the yard, Kit arranged them into a beautiful decoration. That being done, Kit was still jumpy, so one of Chirp's friends (in this case, Chirp's friend may need a name. For the purposes of this story, I shall call Chip's friend Tweet). So Tweet, who was feeling very hot, came to Kit and suggested that Kit give Tweet a nice bath in the bird bath, to cool Tweet down, but also to calm Kit's nerves. Kit thought this was a brilliant idea and set off to play with Tweet.

Sure enough, Tweet's little trick had worked- Kit was far less on edge than before, and seemed to be enjoying giving Tweet a little bath. Tweet sure did enjoy having a nice cooling bath! Now that Kit was not so on edge, the rest of the day's tasks to prepare for the spirits could go on. Kit started with the inside of the house. If, upon meeting the spirits, it was discovered that they were nice or lost, Kit would do the kind thing and invite them in. And to do that, the house must be spotless. Tweet, wanting to make sure Kit stayed relaxed, watched from the doorway (Chirp, as it happened, had discovered the bird bath full of fresh, clean cool water and was busy enjoying that).

After the house was cleaned, Kit figured the spirits, even if they were mean spirits, would appreciate a gift. Trees made nice gifts, for they were planted and allowed to grow and blossom and every time they were looked upon, Kit would be remembered. Also, if they were lost spirits, looking for a home, they could rest among the branches of the tree, and be at peace.

However, Kit's work was hampered by Chitter, who dropped in unexpectedly for a visit. Kit was happy for the break, as preparing for spirits is emotionally draining. Chirp, taking up the role of friend, watched from below, just in case Chitter stayed too long, or Kit freaked out again. But Kit seemed happy and relaxed, and Chitter was a very mindful guest, and did not stay nearly as long as most visits were. Just as Chitter left, as Kit was about to begin preparing again, the Duck-a-Lucks showed up, for their daily song. Chirp left, annoyed that Kit was facing so many distractions. But Kit was not going to tell the Duck-a-Lucks that they could not have their daily song. The song that Kit played was soft and quiet- almost haunting- for the spirits were heavy on Kit's mind. The Duck-a-Lucks did not seem to mind, for any song they received was a good song. They thanked Kit for their song and hurried off, for they were smart ducks and they could sense that Kit was nervous about something.

By then, Chirp and Chirp's two friends had returned, their tummies growling. Kit's tummy was growling too- that meant it must be supper time. As was their custom every night, Chirp and Chirp's two friends ate on the front stoop with the food that Kit had provided for them, while Kit ate inside. Not much food was consumed from either group, as Kit was far too nervous to eat, and Chirp was nervous about Kit being nervous!

The final thing to do for the spirits was to light the lights. Kit went deep into the attic and came up with a beautiful fish light that the spirits were sure to appreciate. Kit was still nervous about everything- what if the spirits were nice, but Kit had done something wrong and they became mean? What if the spirits were antagonistic and wanted to bring harm upon this beautiful house and garden? Kit decided then that a will should be produced, just in case. To Chirp and Chirp's friends was left the fountain; to Chitter was left the house; to Shelly was left all the beautiful garden decorations. Nutts and Paws were left all the oranges they wanted forever, and the Duck-a-Lucks were afforded, with funds to be got from selling all Kit's musical stuff, a compilation of musical CDs, a CD player, and enough fresh batteries to last a lifetime. Kit signed the will with a flourish, and decided now was the time to go to bed, so that when the spirits came, everyone would be refreshed and ready to talk, or lead, or run (if there was to be any running involved, Kit was going to be the one doing it).

The ghosts came out to play Go, and Kit slept soundly on. After the fifth game of Go, the spirits came, and Kit woke with a start. "I must be brave," Kit said softly, before heading outside. The one holding the bell looked like a very scared Chitter, but it wasn't Chitter at all. Kit approached the spirits carefully, and they told Kit that they had been kicked out of their roaming place, chased off by the thing with the bell, who followed them everywhere, ringing the bell, and could Kit please find them a place to stay?

Pleased that the spirits were not evil, Kit invited them inside and showed them the beautiful flowers, and the tree. The spirits clapped their hands (or did the best they could- spirits can't really clap their hands, you see) at the tree. "A tree would be a wonderful place to find peace," They told Kit, and Kit beamed. They all made plans, quickly, for the thing with the bell was exceptionally annoying, for Kit to plant the tree the following day at a place that Kit found peaceful. And instead of going to the house, the spirits would go to the tree and call it home (for it would not be inhabited with any other spirits or things). The spirits left then, quickly too, for they knew Kit must have a terrible headache.

Indeed, Kit's headache was so bad, that Shelly heard the moaning and came to see what was the matter. Shelly offered to look over the yard, and told Kit to drink some tea and go to bed. And Kit, the poor tired little fox who had just helped three spirits find a home, agreed.

And vowed to sleep in the following morning to make up for it.

The End!


End file.
